


Summer Honey

by mnemosyne23



Category: Firefly RPF, Serenity (2005) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-04
Updated: 2006-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne23/pseuds/mnemosyne23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot and dusty on the set of <i>Serenity</i> when Summer finds Adam dozing in her trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction involving real individuals. No harm is intended and no actual relationship implied.

They picked up right where they'd left off, which was somewhere between yearning and smoking hot sex. That gap would have seemed broad between any other two people, but for Summer and Adam it was more like a bunny hop.

She wasn't even surprised, after the end of that first week of shooting, when she stumbled into her trailer, sweaty and parched, and found him sprawled out on her daybed like a sleeping lion. The interior of the little metal box was stifling, even with the windows open, and he was sitting in front of the large fan she used to keep the air moving. He still had his pants on, but it was only a partial blessing because his shirt was nowhere to be seen. The whole situation was compounded by the fact he was wearing those mirrored orange sunglasses he'd been wearing around the set. The combination of sweaty, shirtless man in sunglasses was enough to make her perspire for reasons that had nothing to do with the heat. 

"Don't you have your own trailer?" she teased, shutting the door and locking it without even thinking. It was just habit, locking her door. She wasn't doing it to keep people out. She certainly wasn't doing it to keep him IN. 

"Yours gets more shade," he muttered, and his voice had that deep-seated growl that typified Jayne so completely. Summer liked to imagine that River enjoyed Jayne's growliness, which was why she didn't mind provoking the mercenary. Summer could relate, though she didn't choose to provoke Adam. She preferred to coddle him. 

"Oh, poor baby," she soothed, eyes crinkling with a smile as she opened her small bar fridge and took out two cold bottles of water. "Are you thirsty?" 

"Hell yes." He sounded half asleep. 

Wandering over to the daybed, she hopped up next to him so her hip was flush with his and her feet were tucked up under his bare shoulder. With a nefarious giggle, she rolled one cold bottle over his stomach, laughing out loud when the muscles contracted and he sat up with a jump. 

"Gah, don't do that!" he protested, but he was laughing as hard as she was. "You're liable to give an old man like me a heart attack, doing something like that." 

"Oh please, you're not old." Opening her own bottle, she took a deep draught, wincing slightly when the cold water made her teeth ache. Cupping some water in her palm, she splashed it on her neck, rubbing it over her pulse points and behind her ears. "It's too hot," she groaned. 

"Tell me something I don't know." She watched him down the entirety of his water bottle in five long gulps. 

"You're going to give yourself a stomach ache if you drink too fast like that," she warned. He reciprocated by splashing the last few drops from the bottom of the bottle in her general direction. She laughed and ducked away. 

"You done shooting for the day?" he asked, flopping back against the pillows at the head of the daybed. 

His shoulder was warm and moist and muscular against the tops of her bare feet. She couldn't resist wiggling her toes a little. "Yep," she confirmed. "They got all the close-up pickups they wanted. You?" 

"Finally." 

"That's good. Where's your shirt?" 

"Over there." He made a vague hand gesture towards her door. 

Summer laughed softly. "I'll take your word for it." Taking another sip of water, she stretched out beside him, resting her head on his ankle and feeling the cool breeze from the fan ghost over her legs. It felt good. She'd scrubbed off every ounce of cloying makeup in the wardrobe trailer before making her way here, and now she was glad she'd done it; her face felt fresh, and it coupled with the air that rippled down her calves to leave her feeling clean and dreamy. She moaned slightly and tugged up the hem of her plum and brown skirt to mid-thigh, eager to feel a bit more of the air. 

Adam sighed, and she felt his broad, calloused hand cup her knee, idly rubbing. "You enjoying yourself so far?" he asked. 

She nodded, her cheek rubbing against his calf. "Of course I am," she supplied with a giggle, deliberately bypassing the possible double meaning in his words. "I'm with all of you again." 

He chuckled and squeezed her knee. "You're one lucky girl, you know that?" he said. "One of your first times out the gate and you get this bunch of idiots to play around with." He said it affectionately. "I've been on plenty of sets that were poison. I guess it makes me appreciate you all the more." 

Summer wanted to ask him if he meant "you" in the singular or plural sense. But she didn't. 

"You guys are going to give me a complex if you keep saying stuff like that," she said aloud. "I'm terrified to work on anything else at this point." 

"You shouldn't be." Adam ran his hand up and down her calf in soft, soothing strokes. "You'll do great, Summer. In anything you do. Everyone'll love you." 

She blushed, still unused to getting such nice compliments on a regular basis. She filled the silence by rolling onto her side so her belly was pressed against his thigh and she could tuck her knee up over his chest. Adam was remarkably comfortable for being so muscular. He'd buffed up considerably for this movie, which was just making it harder for her to keep from staring at him whenever she had a free moment. She didn't even bother pretending there was no attraction anymore, though she managed to tamp it down around the others; but Adam must have known. There was no way he could miss the way she watched him. Just like there was no way she could miss the way he watched _her_. 

God he smelled good, even sweaty and covered in dust. 

It had been a long day, and the combination of Adam's rhythmic rubbing of her knee, the soft brush of cool air from the fan, and the oppressive heat of the air outside were too much for Summer's system to handle, and she felt herself falling asleep. It would have been prudent – not to mention well-mannered – to move, so Adam wouldn't have to crawl over her to leave. But his leg was comfortable, and his hand was lulling against the soft skin of her knee, and she honestly couldn't bring herself to shift out of the way. 

"Adam...," she mumbled, cheek squashed against his leg. 

"Go on," she heard him murmur in response. He sounded like he was ready to fall asleep himself. 

Reassured, Summer yawned deeply, snuggled closer, and fell asleep. 

  


\----------------

  
When she woke up to the dim blue light of twilight, she knew he was awake, too. She could feel his eyes. Sometime in the intervening hours their positions had shifted: he had both of her feet up on his chest, and she was curled forward so she was sprawled across his thighs with her cheek pillowed on his hip. Anyone looking down would have thought she resembled a human question mark. 

Her upper arm was flush with his groin and she felt her breath hitch. 

Suddenly she felt something warm and rough rub across the sole of her foot, and she realized immediately it was the pad of his thumb. She couldn't hold in her soft moan as he massaged the arch. 

"You awake?" she heard him mumble. 

"Yes," she murmured, unmoving. 

He kept massaging her foot. "Everyone else is probably gone by now." 

"Probably." She was having genuine difficulty catching her breath. The air had cooled considerably as evening approached, but her skin felt tight and hot. 

"Hey, Summer?" He was growling again; she felt her body respond to the sound. 

"Yes," she breathed. 

"You know, this thing between us-" 

"No... Adam..." She laughed softly at his misunderstanding. Rolling into a sitting position beside him, she found his blue eyes in the twilight dim. "I mean, what you're asking. The answer's yes. You don't have to ask." 

His answering grin was slow and playful. "You know I'm twice your age, right?" he reminded her. 

"I can count." 

He sat up slowly, a lazy, animal roll, until he was nose to nose with her. "Why say yes now?' he asked, voice a low rumble that buzzed against her lips. 

Summer stared into his eyes. "I would have said yes earlier," she murmured. "You just didn't ask." 

There was the smile again. "Well hell, I won't make that mistake again," he growled eagerly, and kissed her. 

Oh. 

Oh God. 

The lingering heat of the day faded away, supplanted by a spreading warmth in her limbs as Adam's mouth worked against hers. His beard was scratchy against her delicate skin, and it sent licks of pleasure sizzling down her spine. 

With a moan she climbed into his lap, keeping her mouth firmly planted on his. It had taken them three years to give in to this; she wasn't about to let up; not for one second. His large hands fisted in the swishy material of her dress, bunching it up around her waist, and she knew he was thinking the exact same thing. 

"You comfortable?" he panted against her mouth, rough hands pushing the dress higher, exposing her matching panties and the soft white skin of her stomach. 

"Perfect," Summer breathed in response before kissing him again, stroking her tongue between his lips. Her hands trailed down his muscular torso, thrilling to the way his coarse hair slid through her fingers. 

"This can't be right," he groaned as she tugged open his belt. 

"Why not?" she mumbled, tilting her head to see her hands as she worked at his fly. 

"Three years I've been plying you with smiles and dumb jokes, and all I had to do was take a nap in your trailer." He laughed breathlessly, and it dissolved into a groan as she tugged down his zipper. "That seem right to you?" 

Summer grinned against his neck. "Stop quoting," she giggled. "We're not on the clock." 

"I hope not, or this movie's going to have to go up a few notches on the rating scale." She giggled again, and Adam moaned. "Have I ever told you how sexy your giggle is?" 

"You've never told me anything I do is sexy." 

"I haven't? Damn, no wonder this took so long. What kind of a dumbass am I?" 

Summer smiled into his face. "A beautiful one," she told him honestly. 

Adam grinned at her. "Summer, honey, I've been called a lot of things in my life, and beautiful isn't one of them." 

Summer bumped her nose against his. "Get used to it," she murmured, grinning as she lowered her mouth over his again, pushing him backward onto the bed. 

  
  
**THE END**


End file.
